The stabilizing arrangements known from the prior art have the disadvantage that their construction is designed to be expensive and they require in part a significant expense for material. Therefore, for example, it is provided in CN 204425828 U that the rear wall of the switch cabinet is designed with a double wall in order to impart stability to the switch cabinet.
The invention therefore has the task of further developing a stabilizing arrangement of the initially described type in such a manner that it can be made available with simple and therefore economical technical means. Furthermore, the stabilizing arrangement should be designed in such a manner that that the means provided for the stabilization can be readily removed after the transport, that is, after the switch cabinet housing has reached its final position.
Accordingly, it is provided that at least one positive-locking part is fastened on the door side and which extends away from the door side with its free end and comprises an undercut on its free end, wherein the switch cabinet door comprises a positive receptacle, preferably on its inside facing the door side in the closed position into which receptacle the positive-locking part extends with its free end in the closed position and extends behind the undercut in the closed position.
Therefore, in the described stabilizing arrangement the switch cabinet door is stabilized relative to the frame stand during the transporting of the switch cabinet by the positive-locking part of the frame stand which engages into the positive receptacle of the switch cabinet door, so that the switch cabinet door has the additional function during transport of stabilizing the frame stand in itself. The stabilizing can be improved in that several pairs consisting of a positive receptacle and the positive-locking part which engages in it are provided, for example, in a diametrically opposing manner. As concerns its functionality, the switch cabinet door has the effect of a stiffening strut extending transversely in the door side when given diametrically opposing pairs consisting of a positive receptacle and the positive-locking part engaging in it.
The positive-locking parts can be designed as one-part or multi-partite plastic formed parts or metallic formed parts which can be connected to the frame stand of the switch cabinet via the door side of the frame stand as needed by screws or can be connected in another, detachable manner. In addition, it can be provided, for example, that the positive-locking parts are fixed via the system perforations consisting of fastening receptacles spaced at regular intervals, which perforations are present in any case in customary frame stands. To this end, for example, an insertion nut with an inner thread can be arranged in one of the fastening receptacles whereas the positive-locking part comprises a threaded bolt with which it is screwed into the insertion nut and is therefore fixed to the frame stand.
The free end of the positive-locking part can have a maximum dimension in the direction of the extension direction of the positive-locking part, which dimension corresponds to an inner dimension of the positive receptacle. Furthermore, the free end can have a running contour along which the positive-locking part widens out from its front side to the maximum dimension. Therefore, when the switch cabinet door is pivoted closed, a secure introduction of the free end is also ensured then into the positive receptacle of the switch cabinet door if, for example, due to manufacturing tolerances when the positive receptacle and the positive-locking part meet one another, the two do not align exactly.
The free end can merge in the direction of the extension of the positive-locking part on the undercut into a shaft of the positive-locking part via which the positive-locking part is fixed on the door side. The shaft can have a maximum dimension in the direction vertical to the direction of the extension of the positive-locking part which dimension is smaller than an inner dimension of the positive receptacle. In particular, it is not necessary that the shaft is positively received in the positive receptacle. The function of the stabilizing arrangement can be met already in that, for example, twistings of the switch cabinet frame stand which occurred during the transporting of the switch cabinet are limited to a certain (low) maximally admissible mass.
The positive receptacle can be a perforation in an U-shaped doubling back on the outer circumference of the switching cabinet door. The U-shaped doubling back can be in particular a doubling back on the outer circumference of the door leaf of the switch cabinet door. The door leaf can be doubled back in a U shape toward the inside of the door. Therefore, in the closed position the free end and be received between the two flanges of the U-shaped doubling back which are spaced parallel to one another.
The positive-locking part can comprise a body and fastening means which immovably fixes the body on the door side. The body comprises the free end and a shaft adjacent to it via the undercut via which shaft the positive-locking part borders on the door side, in particular rests on the frame stand.
The body and the fastening means can be constructed as separate structural components. The body can comprise a through bore via which the body is fastened to the door side with the fastening means, in particular with a screw bolt.
The through bore can extend through the body eccentrically and parallel to an axis of symmetry of the body, wherein the shaft comprises a projection on its end facing the door side, which projection is also arranged eccentrically to the axis of symmetry of the body but opposite the through bore relative to the axis of symmetry, and wherein the shaft rests with the projection on a horizontal support of the frame stand.
The body and the fastening means can also be formed in one part, wherein the fastening means, in particular a screw bolt, extends concentrically to the shaft and is formed on a shaft end facing the door side.
The door side can have a rectangular profile frame, wherein two of the positive-locking parts are arranged in a diametrically opposite manner on the profile frame.
Two pairs of positive-locking parts can be arranged on the profile frame, of which the two positive-locking parts of a first one of the pairs and the two positive-locking parts of a second one of the pairs are arranged diametrically opposed, in particular in diametrically opposed corner areas of the profile frame.
The frame stand can have a rectangular bottom frame consisting of four horizontal struts of which one horizontal strut lies in the door side and the at least one holding angle is mounted on this horizontal strut via a fastening flange of the holding angle which is located in the door side, wherein the at least one positive-locking part is fixed on the fastening flange and the fastening flange is preferably fixed on the horizontal strut via a threaded bolt of the positive-locking part.
The switch cabinet can be fastened by the at least one holding angle to at least one sliding board underneath the bottom frame, wherein the bottom frame stands up on a transport pallet under which a forklift can move via the at least one holding angle at a distance from the at least one sliding board.
The bottom frame can comprise a holding angle designed as an L angle, on each of its four corners by which the switch cabinet is fastened to a sliding board, wherein the distance at which the bottom frame is fastened to the at least one sliding board corresponds to a vertical dimension of the switch cabinet base, and wherein the holding angle is fastened to a vertical side of the bottom frame and extends away from the switch cabinet with its standing-up flange, so that a standing-up side of the bottom frame is completely free for the mounting of a switch cabinet on the standing-up side. Corresponding holding angles can be fastened on another horizontal strut of the bottom frame which strut is arranged opposite the horizontal strut in the door side, in particular in a back wall side of the frame stand.
The transport pallet can comprise a border which surrounds at least one sliding board so that the switch cabinet cannot be moved on the transport pallet in the horizontal direction or, in the case of a tilted pallet, in the plane of a standing-up surface of the pallet.